


Idiota Americano.

by RemyCanterville



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Families, Experimental Style, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Rebels, Short, Songfic, Teen Angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyCanterville/pseuds/RemyCanterville
Summary: Anthony Stark es el hijo de la rabia y el amor; Steve Rogers es sólo un rostro sin nombre.»Stony;»Winteriron.





	1. →1. El Jesús de los suburbios.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el álbum "American Idiot" de Green Day.

* * *

_«Soy el hijo de la rabia y el amor; el Jesús de los suburbios, de la biblia de ninguno de los de arriba»_

La primeras palabras de Anthony Stark fueron _Vete a la mierda._ Ahora apenas habla si no es para maldecir. Su madre había perdido las esperanzas con él desde hace años, pero sigue intentando hacer que recapacite.  
Su primer cigarrillo lo fumó a los doce, su primer porro a los trece. Probó la cocaína a los quince, pero ahora prefiere la heroína.  
Escucha unos pasos detrás suyo y los ignora. La repetición de un capítulo aleatorio de los simpsons es más interesante que todo lo que tiene su madre para decir.  
La escucha suspirar y se siente un poco mal por un momento, pero sigue sin voltear.

—¿Cariño? Iré a la casa de Brad, ¿Está bien? Dejé la cena en el horno—él sigue sin contestar—Termina tu tarea. Volveré pronto. Te quiero.

  
Conoce bien ese silencio. Sabe que está decepcionada, por eso no contesta. Él aprieta el control entre las manos y se debate si levantarse o sólo dejar que el tiempo pase. Está demasiado cansado como para moverse del sillón, esa mañana se había metido en problemas y había golpeado a Clint Barton en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. Daba igual, aún le debía veinte dólares.

No entendía por qué su mamá aún seguía en la sala. Voltea la cabeza sólo para verla agachar la vista y encogerse de hombros, antes de soltar una exhalación temblorosa y sujetar sus llaves.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tomaste tus pastillas?— la pregunta sobra. El ritalin le producía un efecto similar al de la morfina, sólo que mucho más leve. Él alza un pulgar, ella sigue sin abandonar la sala, como esperando alguna frase.

La esperaba, porque estaba perdiendo a su único hijo. Entonces se da cuenta de que él no volvería a contestar. Sonríe con amargura y se pierde detrás de la puerta.  
Anthony se muerde el labio inferior y se levanta, hay una cajetilla de cigarros esperándolo debajo de su cama.

Él suelta una amarga risa cuando se da cuenta de que la cajetilla ya no está. Tal vez su madre la había descubierto, o Brad, no le importaba.

Genial, ahora necesitaba más dinero.

No podía trabajar porque le daba pereza (Para qué negarlo) y estaba a tan sólo unas semanas de la graduación. Él está consciente de que no tiene futuro y que intentar estar en una universidad sería una total pérdida de tiempo.

Decide ser libre, morir joven, vivir rápido.

Toma su chaqueta de cuero de su ropero; un par de dólares que consiguió luego de haber vendido su último lote de marihuana y las llaves de su motocicleta. Antes de marcharse acomoda sus sábanas como si él estuviera recostado en su cama y pega una nota en la puerta. _No me molesten. Ya cené._

Espera a que James esté en su casa a esas horas. Toca la puerta, él lo recibe con una sonrisa ladina y un corto beso en los labios. La barba de Bucky le hace cosquillas y Tony se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que pasaron el tiempo juntos, sólo charlando sin necesidad de besarse o beber alcohol. No puede recordar y se siente enfermo. Pero sonríe cuando él lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra hacia su motocicleta.

Van a una fiesta en la casa del final de la calle, esa casa no tiene dueño específico pero su grupo (un montón de drogadictos, básicamente) suele reunirse ahí. La gente los mira cuando entran, Anthony sonríe confiado, las chicas susurran y les lanzan miradas coquetas. Bucky lo lleva hasta al baño y le pasa unas bolsitas, Anthony lo besa una vez más antes de lanzarse al campo de batalla.

Él lo deja solo y le guiña un ojo antes de ver cómo su novio se marcha con una chica de escote exagerado. Suspira con pesar porque es lo que le tocó aguantar y está bien con eso, no se queja mucho.

Sus clientes lo esperan con la ansiedad habitual y él incrementa unos cuantos dólares más el precio a las personas que les cae mal. La gente lo alaba y él no sabe por qué, si lo único que ha hecho con su vida fue hacer que la cocaína fuera dos dólares más accesible para sus conocidos. Todos parecían contentos con ello, lo invitaban a salir y hasta le pagaban cervezas cuando él quería. Lo llamaban "El Jesús de los suburbios". Le daba gracia, así podría suicidarse a los treinta y tres y que resulte poético. (Él hubiera preferido que lo apodaran como "El Kurt Cobain de los suburbios" así se podría matar seis años antes, pero lástimosamente no era así).

Voltea y ve a Bucky muy cerca de la muchacha pelirroja. Se siente más enfermo que antes y tiene ganas de vomitar. James no es el amor de su vida pero aunque sea hacía la suya un poco menos patética, aunque ahora ya no sabe bien por qué sigue con esa farsa. Sabe que tienen una relación abierta pero después de un par de meses, se dio cuenta de que eso no es para él. Aprieta los labios, deja salir un suspiro tembloroso y se vuelve hacia Sam con una mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa.

Todo está del asco, lo sabe, pero el show debe continuar.

_«Y no hay nada de malo en mí, así es cómo se supone que debo ser, en una tierra de ilusiones que no cree en mí.»_

Soundtrack: Jesus of suburbia; Green Day.


	2. →I. Ciudad de los condenados.

_«Ciudad de los condenados, niños perdidos con caras sucias a día de hoy, a nadie parece importarle realmente»_

Su mamá está en el salón, peleándose con Brad. Él no entiende por qué sigue con su padrastro, pero luego recuerda de que él también está en la misma situación con Bucky y hace una mueca. Anthony se recuesta en la habitación y mira el techo. Escucha a su mamá llorar, en verdad se siente mal por no poder ayudarla. El olor a cigarro se impregna en su habitación, abre las ventanas para liberarse.

Es víspera de navidad, pero desde hace cuatro años las navidades ya no son las mismas y ya ni siquiera hay un árbol en su salón. Su mamá y él habían hecho el acuerdo tácito de no hablar sobre esa fecha. A Brad no le importa con tal de que hayan botellas de vino en la cena. Quiere llorar, no sabe por qué pero tiene un nudo en la garganta. Está harto de todo y todos. Tampoco entiende por qué está tan deprimido. Tiene todo para ser feliz, dinero, un novio maravilloso, nada de obligaciones y un lugar donde caer muerto. Pero está incompleto, vacío por dentro y se da asco a sí mismo. Si desapareciera tal vez lo extrañarían un mes o dos, hasta que alguien más venda cocaína de mala calidad a un precio sospechosamente bajo y él se convierta en el nuevo Jesús de los suburbios.

No soporta el griterío un minuto más. Toma su chaqueta y el dinero que consiguió gracias a Bucky ayer. No mira a ninguno de los dos cuando pasa por el salón, cierra la puerta de un portazo y aprieta los dientes.

Marca a su novio un par de veces, pero no contesta. Ríe entre dientes antes de echar un vistazo a la carretera. No tiene a dónde ir, ahora que es navidad y todos están ocupados con sus familias o algo así. Tiene veinte dólares en sus bolsillos, veinte dólares que gastará en un paquete de cigarrillos y soda.

Deja su moto en el estacionamiento de un 7-Eleven, era casi lo único que estaba abierto a esas horas de la noche. Se para frente a la acera y sonríe para sí. El lema que estaba escrito en el letrero era bonito, pero era más falso que la sonrisa con la que se había acostumbrado a tener.

El dependiente lo atiende casi temblando. Anthony quiere bufar, sus pintas no eran las mejores pero tampoco era para tanto.

Se recuesta en su moto y prende el primer cigarro. Huele a pólvora por los fuegos artificiales, huele a conformismo y mediocridad. Deja su vista vagar por un momento y cae en cuenta de que hay un par de niños en la otra acera, acurrucados contra el otro porque sólo tienen abrigos que probablemente no servían de nada contra el frío navideño. La gente pasa frente a ellos, acelera el paso sin siquiera mirarlos. A nadie parece importarle realmente.

Ahora sabe lo que sucede. No es él el problema, es la ciudad. Estar ahí lo aprisiona y no se siente como en casa. Su lugar no está ahí. El centro de la tierra era el fin del mundo y eso podría importar menos.

_«El lema fue sólo una mentira. Dice que el hogar está donde está tu corazón, pero qué pena, porque los corazones de todos no laten al mismo tiempo»_


	3. →II. No me importa.

_«Tierra de ilusiones que no cree en mí; _ _Tierra de ilusiones. Ya no creo. Y no me importa»_

—¿Amor?— Tony se sienta en el sofá de su novio. Bucky lo mira con curiosidad mientras toma su cerveza. Él se acerca más, lo toma de las manos y lo acaricia por un rato. Quiere decirle un montón de cosas, decirle que estaba cansado; que ya no sentía que vivir valiera la pena; que se estaba ahogando—¿Por qué ya no vamos al parque?

Fue una pregunta estúpida, lo supo por el rostro de Bucky. Cuando eran niños iban al parque todos los días, cuando llegaron a la secundaria tuvieron su primera cita-cita en ese lugar y tan sólo unos meses antes atrás iban de seguido. Bucky le compraba helados y se columpiaban juntos hasta que venía el guardia de seguridad y los echaba. Ahora sólo iban a la casa abandonada de la calle de atrás a drogarse y a follar cuando todos estaban demasiado ebrios para recordar.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunta. Anthony se muerde el labio inferior. _Todo está del asco._

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Tus ojeras. ¿Dormiste bien, bebé?

A Anthony se le detiene el corazón. _Bebé. Le dijo bebé. Y le preguntó cómo había dormido._ Casi se pone a lagrimear por esa estupidez, pero estaba tan devastado y cualquier muestra de cariño entraba a su alma y ardía.

—Bésame— pide sin aliento. No quiere que Bucky lo vea a los ojos. Él lo toma del mentón, suave, casi sin hacer presión con los dedos. Empieza besándolo por la comisura y luego se desliza a sus labios. Lo hace sentir querido. Jadea, aprieta sus hombros y corresponde el contacto con entusiasmo.

Extraña esta faceta de James que se manifestaba ahora sólo en ocasiones. Por momentos como este recordaba el porqué se había enamorado de Bucky.

—Te adoro, Kotenok. Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida— Tony se derrite ante sus palabras. Suena tan real, espera que lo sea.

El tiempo pasa rápido entre los brazos de su novio. Le gusta acurrucarse en su pecho y dejar que él acaricie su cabello; le gusta que lo bese de forma perezosa y sentirlo sonreír contra sus labios.

—Buck— Tony dice, antes de soltar un suspiro—. ¿Crees que tengamos futuro?

—No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que te tengo y que no me imagino qué haría sin ti.

—Eso es cursi— suelta una risita. Él también ríe y besa su mejilla.

—Te encanta.

—Tienes razón.

Terminan devorándose los labios y acariciándose. No de forma sexual, y a Tony le parece fantástico.

Esa noche no va a su casa, sin embargo va junto a Bucky a ese tiradero de mala muerte que tanto detesta.

Se pone incómodo. James cambia su actitud al llegar. Él es otra persona ahora. Pero Tony tiene problemas; Ahora no quiere ser el Jesús de los Suburbios, sólo quiere ser Tony Stark y que igual lo aprecien por eso. No funciona. Scott se acerca a él con una sonrisa. Tony niega con la cabeza.

—No tengo nada para vender.

—¡Ey, pero se supone que teníamos un trato!

—Lo lamento— alza sus hombros. Esperaba que Scott tomara asiento junto a él, pero sólo aprieta los labios en una sonrisa de enojo y lo deja solo.

Busca a su novio con la mirada, pero él está con la pelirroja de la otra vez.

Su corazón se retuerce. Ella era bonita, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y un cuerpo de supermodelo; tiene una sonrisa cálida y una buena personalidad. Es el paquete completo. Tony tiene los ojos cafés y corrientes; una sonrisa destruida por las drogas; una personalidad autodestructiva y deprimente, un cuerpo escuálido. ¿Qué veía James Barnes en alguien tan roto como él?

Ríe por lo bajo y niega con la cabeza repetidas veces. Era uno de esos tontos melodramáticos, neurótico hasta los huesos, no había duda de ello. Pero eso no era relevante.

Se hunde en el sofá, ignorando a la pareja follando a su lado. Sus amigos no están. Todos voltearon cuando dijo que no traía mercancía. Quiere correr y no volver nunca más.

Sonríe con amargura. ¿Dónde están sus amigos de siempre? ¿La gente que apreciaba y con la que contaba para todo?

Patético y solitario. Un fenómeno, aburrido, introvertido y con auto aborrecimiento. No era más que un caso perdido.

_«Todo el mundo está lleno de mierda. Nacen y crecen criados por hipócritas. _ _Corazones reciclados pero nunca salvados. _ _De la cuna a la tumba.»_

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo este fic en borradores desde el 2016. Trataré de terminarlo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer ;) ah, y estoy abierto a críticas, estoy oxidado en escribir sobre esta pareja JAJJA


End file.
